Wishes
by The Shadow Wolves
Summary: He never thought that he'd fall head over heels with the Guardian of Wishes; and he decided it's time for her to know. And so, the Winter Spirit had devised a confession for her under the snow and stars because one wish out of her is all he'll need to make her his. Onehsot. J.FXKeri Stella. Request. Story is better than story and title, I hope. Keri Stella (c) carey.cupcake (guest)


Wishes

The wind was cool when it hit her face and she was enjoying every bit of it. The Winter season was no less much more tiring then the others as she settled to grant the wishes of the little children. Her black hair whipped behind her as she flew over the kids and children that ran and giggled and laughed.

Her wings flapped and she pressed her body against a frosted wall, her ears perked towards the window to hear the whispering of the child. She giggled when she heard the child's wish, which was the return of her feelings to her young crush. She sighed. Sweet puppy love.

Needless to say, she granted that small wish with a snap of her fingers and headed out to collect more wishes. The moon gleamed brightly as the stars glimmered like gold against the cover of the cold December night. She noticed the increase of wishes and set out for more. Although the work wore you out, it was gratifying.

He was watching her from above, balanced atop the crooked end of his staff. He liked seeing her work; it amazed him. She was so different from him; the slacker and the only-fun guy. She was hard-working and determined, not to mention beautiful and kind-hearted. She attracted him like a magnet and he wouldn't deny the fact that he liked that strong attraction.

He flew above her when she went from one house to another, paying attention to how subtle his movements were. He was like a stalker, but he didn't care; he was infatuated with her. His gaze never left her and oh, how he wished he could swoop down and talk to her. But he didn't want to disturb her, much less when she was at work. And anyway, he loved seeing her do her duty as a Guardian.

While he followed he silently, he found a small tree blooming among the frosty winter; a pomegranate tree. A pink fruit dangled from one of its branches; the last one in the season, and without much further ado, he picked the ripe fruit of its stem and nestled it in the pocket of his sweater. He glanced at her once more and followed her again.

She flew towards a small house and then perched herself atop a tree, listening contently to the bickers and whispers of the child's wishes. She laughed quietly as one of the girls below wanted a porcelain doll, the other wanting a basketball, and the boy wishing for a skateboard. She once more snapped her fingers, letting small powders of magic do its bidding.

Again, she flew high above, soaring as her wings flapped effortlessly against the winds. Her greenish-grey eyes glimmered with happiness as she felt the gratifying joy of her job. She was, nonetheless, worn out from granting wishes and descended to the ground. She glanced around the woods, making sure that there was no one, and no one, that was looking at her. She fell to the snow and closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling the fragrance of pine trees before falling into slumber.

He was silently following the beautiful Guardian from behind, taking notice that no one knew he was there. He hovered above the teen before stroking her pale cheeks with his equally pale fingers. He laughed slightly at her foolishness for falling asleep in the blanket of white, but hoping she wouldn't get a nasty frostbite.

He shakes his head before slumping the slumbering girl on his shoulders and carrying her towards a tall tree, nestling her in one of the supporting branches after making sure it was sturdy enough for her to continue her sleep. She was nothing less but a beauty in her sleep, he took note, as he fluttered to her side, still hovering in mid-air.

He twirled a strand of her ebony hair in between his fingers and kissed the locks, inhaling the sweet scent of morning dewdrops. He never noticed how much she meant to him until now. He loved her, that he knew; but he had thought he loved her as a friend, and now, he loved her liked a lady.

He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her; embrace her. But was that kind of relationship even allowed between fellow Guardians. He looked at her tenderly; looked upon the goddess with the different emotions that ripped his voice apart. A lump started at his throat from the whirlwind of emotions, causing him to go almost crazy. This was so very sinful, falling in love with another Guardian. But he couldn't stop himself; or was it just because he never, and will never, want to?

He flew towards a tree branch a few metres higher than hers and made himself cosy but still, he stole glances at the beauty. He was never tired, especially when she was so close to him. He could only wait till she awakes from the darkness, and silently hope that she would notice him.

She awoke with a startle, causing her to lose her balance. Thankfully, she was quick at reflexes and grabbed onto the branch fro support before hauling herself up. When did she get up into a branch? A small chuckle caused her to look up and glance at the Winter Spirit. He waved a hand at her before jumping down and flying in mid-air.

Her heart-beat kicked up a notch as she saw his devilish smirk; the one that adorned his face so often. She rolled her eyes at the silver-haired teen when he apologised for carrying her over to a tree branch. She feinted anger and that caused him to laugh as he noticed the act immediately.

The small nap had been enough of a reviver to her spirit and energy and she was about to leave with a beat of her wings; but the male Guardian had other plans as he grasped her wrist lightly with his deathly icy fingers, causing her to turn and look at him.

"Yes?" she asked him. He reaches into the pocket of his sweater and pulls out a pomegranate. He bites into it and licks his lips.

"It tastes great," he answers and she laughs at him, a small expression of confusion on her face. Before she could comprehend anything else, he pulls her into a kiss. The juices of the fruit slipped into her mouth, spreading the sour, yet sweet, taste of the flesh. He pulls apart and his blue irises flutter open as he gazes into the greenish-gray orbs of the dazed girl. "How was it?"

"Delicious," was all she said. He laughed and pulled her into a chilly embrace, though she loved it. His arms were strong and protective, as if she felt it was barrier that safeguarded her from danger. Once more, a whirlwind of emotions rushed through his veins as he felt her warmth spread. He was never so muddled up and confused him so much that he wanted to let a scream rip.

"You've been granting so many wishes, so, for once, let me grant yours," he whispered into her ear and it rang there loud and clear; a shiver ran up and down her spine as she tingled. "Anything at all."

"Anything?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, Keri, anything. Just name it," he answers. The emotions churned and he felt so, so, insane; so out of control.

"You," she answered. Without any explanation, he understood what she meant and let his lips press against hers in a kiss. She deepened it and threw her arms around his neck. He wedged his body closer to hers and pulled her close.

Small snow particles floated gently among the duo as they parted and laughed. For once, the Winter Spirit was elated as he had fulfilled the wish of his love. Under the snow and stars, they kissed once more.

* * *

**A.N: **_A oneshot requested by one of my guests, . She wanted a small story between her beautiful OC, Keri Stella, and the one and only, Jack Frost. LOL, sorry if it's so weird. Ahaha, anyway, I hope you all and her enjoyed it. Thanks for faving/R&R/viewing. Love you all and thanks for the support. Thank you for requesting me. I hope this was satisfying._

_If you want a request, PM me or leave a review. _

_Rise of the Guardians (c) Dreamworks_

_Keri Stella (c) _


End file.
